Fruits Basket from Abroad
by Anime the Chikyuu no Oujo
Summary: I never imagined I would come in contact with Sohma oddities other than the Jyuunishi..." A look into Shigure's past, what happened to his parents and just why Shigure became the man he is at present.
1. Chapter 1: Oddities Lost on Me

_I never..._  
  
Tohru looked up from the stove where she was stirring the miso soup. There it was again. A bell chiming.  
  
_Never imagined..._  
  
"Coming!"  
  
She quickly put the lid on the pot, setting the laddle down and walking into the enterance hall.  
  
She slid open the paper paneled door, to come face to face with a young man,  
drenched with the rain.  
  
_That I would come in contact..._  
  
She took a step back, taking in the looks of the stanger. But he didn't look like a stranger, he looked like Shigure...but signifigantly younger.  
  
"Excuse me, would this be the residence of Sohma Shigure?"  
  
He had a strange accent, and he struggled with his words, pausing between them.  
She looked up, seeing small arms draped around his shoulders from behind.  
  
"Miss?"  
  
"Ah! Yes, this is Shigure-san's home, please, come inside!"  
  
She bowed a few times, apologizing for making them stand out in the rain for so long.  
  
_In contact with Sohma oddities other than the Jyunnishi._  
  
"Tohhhhhhhhhhru-chan Who was at the-"  
  
Tohru looked up to see Sohma Shigure round the corner and stop dead in his tracks.  
  
All was silent except for the child on the young man's back stirring.  
  
TBC  
  
These original characters are not meant to be paired with anyone or be any type of false jyunnishi. This fanfic is to express my thoughts on just who exactly Shigure's parents and what happened to them. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Sky has Risen

The five of them sat around the small dinner table, the tension thick in the air. The young girl lay on the floor, covered in her older brother's jacket.  
  
"So you are?"  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry. My name is Yuikiro Helas. The girl is Sora Helas. We've been sent to stay with you for the summer... If that would be alright."  
  
"Sent here? By whom?"  
  
"Our father said that we have an older half brother by the name of Sohma. He told me we would..."  
  
He paused a moment, searching for the correct wording.  
  
"...be able to locate you here."  
  
There was another long silence.  
  
Shigure stood, exiting the room and shutting the door behind him. Tohru stared at the door before looking back to the near dopleganger of the dog jyuunishi.  
  
"You are...Shigure-san's brother?"  
  
"Thats what I have been told...Miss...?"  
  
"My name is Honda Tohru."  
  
Yuikiro looked to the other two jyuunishi who were brooding in silence on the other side of the table.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Sohma Kyou."  
  
"My name is Sohma Yuki, we are cousins of Shigure."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
There was a groan from behind him and the girl sat up, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Ahnnnn..."  
  
She said something in a language that the three residence of the Sohma house hold couldn't quite understand. Her brother replied in the same forgien tounge.  
  
"Who is you?"  
  
Tohru blinked and Kyou snorted at the little girl's improper wording. She looked to be about Kisa or Hiro's age.  
  
They gave her names in turn and she smiled and bounced up onto her feet, making over exagerated hand gestures.  
  
"I am Sora Helas, from United States."  
  
The small ashen haired girl said with and exagerated bow to match her hands.  
Yuikiro smiled appologetically.  
  
"Please excuse my sister, she has not fully learned your language yet."  
  
They began talking as the girl looked curiously around the room, peering outside at the backyard and following the route Shigure had taken out of the room.  
  
She looked around the entrance area and the hallway beyond, she backed up, intending to turn around, but she bumped into something...or someone.  
  
She looked up, blinking at the tall man with blue eyes.  
  
"You smell of dog."  
  
She said and she smiled.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3: The Rabbit Says Pyon

"You smell of dog."  
  
Shigure stared down at the little girl puzzled.  
  
"I smell like.."  
  
His eyes widened. This girl had the senses of an animal?  
  
"Who is you?"  
  
She asked him, smiling brightly. He blinked down at the small ashen haired girl again. How could she inherit a power of a jyuunishi? Such a strange place the world was.  
  
"I am Sohma Shigure, and you are?"  
  
"Sora Helas, from United States!"  
  
"Nice to meet you Helas."  
  
"No no, Sora is Sora, not Helas!"  
  
"Ah, I see now."  
  
He chuckled, patting the girl on the head in a fatherly manner. He was very stunned, finding out that his mother had gone and given him siblings. He glared bitterly at the wall behind Sora.  
  
"Shigure-san?"  
  
He looked to see Tohru standing in the doorway.  
  
"Lunch will be ready in a short while, alright?"  
  
"Alright Tohru-kun."  
  
His mouth turning up in his goofy overly hyper smile.

---

"Tohru! Tohru!!"  
  
Sora tugged on her sleeve bouncing up and down on her heels.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She smiled down at her, and Sora smiled back, pulling her into the entrance hall,  
gesturing to the door.  
  
"Rabbit! Rabbit!"  
  
Tohru blinked at her, becoming confused.  
  
"Rabb-"  
  
The doorbell rang. Tohru opened the door, about to say something.  
  
"HALLO!"  
  
A streak of yellow dashed past Tohru into the house, nearly crashing into Sora,  
luckily stopping just short of her. They blinked at eachother.  
  
"Sie sprechen Deutsches?"  
  
"Ja! Wer sind Sie?"  
  
"Ich bin Sora Helas, von den Vereinigten Staaten und Sie?"  
  
"Sohma Momiji, meine Vetter leben hier!"  
  
"Amperestunde, sehe ich."  
  
Tohru's head reeled from the language that was coming out of the two other's mouthes. Momiji turned to her, looking concerned.  
  
"Tohru-chan, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine Momiji-kun. "  
  
"Hee! Tohru silly!"  
  
"Sie sprechen deutsches besseres als Japaner."  
  
"Ja, weiß ich."  
  
"Momiji-kun what are you doing here?"  
  
Momiji twirled around to face her again, smiling brightly.  
  
"I'm here to see you! The main is so booooooring, Tohru! Theres nothing to do!"  
  
He whined, his face falling. Tohru looked thoughtful for a moment, then clapped her hands together.  
  
"I know! After I get my chores done why don't we go do something fun in town!"  
  
"Thats sounds great! I'll help you Tohru-chan! Pyon!" Momiji ran into the kitchen and Sora bounded after him, stopping by the doorway to wait for her to follow.  
  
"Sora will help too!"  
  
Tohru laughed, following the two.  
  
"Thats the spirit!"

---

TBC  
  
Thank you for you kind reviews, I'll start the next chapter soon Yes, I do speak some German, but most of the dialogue was done on Babel Fish since I suck XD  
  
Translation:  
  
"You speak German?"  
  
"Yes! Who are you?"  
  
"I am Sora Helas, from the United States and you?"  
  
"Sohma Momiji, my cousins live here!"  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
And:  
  
"You speak German better than Japanese."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
Can you tell I like Momiji?


	4. Chapter 4: The Dragon's Mouth Speaks the...

"Finished!"

Momiji cried happily, setting down the empty basket that once contained clean  
laundry.

"Great! We can head down town now!"

Tohru clapped her hands together happily as Momiji and Sora danced around her  
happily.

* * *

Sohma House:

The door of Hatori's study slid open, and the doctor looked up to see who had come  
to his domain. He could hear Ayame buzzing around somewhere out back, obviously  
making small talk with one of the Sohma servants.

"Haa-san! Good morning! You won't believe how hot its gotten!"

Shigure continued to babble as Hatori eyed his friend tiredly.

"-Ah, and did I mention to you that I have half siblings?"

Hatori shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked back up at the dog  
jyuunishi in confusion.

"You have what?"

Shigure scurried into the room and plopped down next to Hatori's desk chair,  
pointing to another shorter man in doorway. Hatori eyed the new comer in slight  
awe. The young man seemed to be a copy of a young Shigure, with the exception of  
his eye color, their color a cold blue instead of warm brown.

"This is my younger half brother, Helas Yuikiro. He and his sister, who you may  
get the pleasure as to meet later on, have been sent to stay the summer with me."

Shigure said lazily, as if it was becoming the most obvious thing in the world.

"And I was wondering, Haa-san, if you could give the both of us the full story."

* * *

Sora and Momiji danced around as Tohru took their pooled money to pay for some  
ice cream in the park. They were singing some nonsensical song that talked about  
the sizes of coconuts at a festival.

"Here you go, Strawberry for Momiji and Blueberry for Sora."

She said with a smile, handing them both their cones while making sure her own  
vanilla icecream cone did not drop from her grasp. They went to sit on a bench  
in the middle of the park under a large tree.

"So Sora, your father sent you and Yuikiro to stay with Shigure, right? Is there  
any reason?"

Sora paused in her enthusiastic consumption of her icecream cone, her face falling  
into a neutral expression.

"Mama has gotten very sick, Papa thinks it be better if we went far away while  
Mama's in hospital."

Her expression turned to normal and she turned and smiled at the two silent forms  
beside her.

"But Sora doesn't worry! Mama's strongest in the world! Mama's great!"

Momiji nodded and started a new conversation with the ashen haired girl, while  
Tohru sat silently, thinking and mechanically finishing her frozen treat.

* * *

"Do mine ears decieve me? Or is it my dear Shii-chan come to visit?"

The three occupants of the room looked up to see the silver haired snake jyuunishi  
pose theatrically in the doorway to the porch. Hatori slapped his forehead. It  
had begun.

"Aaya! My dear, Aaya!"

"Shigure! Je' Taime!"

They drifted nearer and nearer, as if about to hug, but their finger tips met and  
they pulled back, smiling at each other and giving the thumbs up.

"ALRIGHT!"

Yuikiro raised and eyebrow, rubbing the back of his neck. Just _what_ was alright?

Ayame looked up from his energetic chatter with his best friend, eyeing the blue  
eyed teen.

"My dear Shii-chan, you haven't cheated on me and had off spring have you?"

"My lovely Aaya, allow me to introduce you to my little half brother, Helas  
Yuikiro."

"Shii-chan! You've been keeping secrets from me! How could you! After all we've  
shared!"

"Je 'Taime, don't be that way! It was a surprise to me as well! Please do not  
think I have wronged you so!"

"Are they always like this?"

"Been that way since we were kids, unfortunately."

"Mm."

TBC

Sorry sorry! It took so long yet there was nothing but nonsense n.n;; I'll get  
down to what Shigure asked Hatori to explain next chapter, though this chapter  
has its title o.O


End file.
